The Forbidden Springs
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Naruto, returns home after a two year absence to find that everyone he knew is either dead or has moved out of town. Naruto then discovers a new hot springs resort called The Forbidden Springs, a resort that deals in 'escorts' and decided to stay a night. Naruto then hears a knock on the door, expecting his 'escort' to be a fully grown woman, but is sickened when he opened the door
1. Return to Home

**Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfoox2 with another fic,called the Forbidden Springs. I plan this as a two shot, so no need to worry about me getting sucked into another story line. I got this idea from a lolicon one-shot I read. Italics means thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, Kishi does.**

**WARNING: References to rape (No scene, sounds only.)**

* * *

Naruto, a 17 year old man has traveled across the lands for two entire years, learning all he could and now he finally decides to go home. He takes a deep breath as he steps inside the quiet town. "I miss this place so much; I wonder what everyone is up to?"

Naruto went to everyone's houses and sadly all their parents have opened the door and told him that their child was either dead or has moved away to do something greater. Naruto sadly sighed as he walked the familiar streets of his home town. Naruto then notices an unfamiliar building called The Forbidden Springs.

Naruto looks at the sign and reads it. "The Forbidden Springs, serving one's desires is our desire. Hmmm, I could always use a fuck."

While Naruto was a nice and gentle man, his god father corrupted him by introducing him into the world of sex. Naruto smiled as he entered the building. "One more night away from my house couldn't hurt."

Naruto looked around and did not see any women; well it was late at night so, of course very few would be awake. Naruto walked up to the desk and smirked. "One night please."

The receptionist smiled. "Well, well, well, another pervert. We just got a virgin coming in, and if you want we could have an experienced show her the ropes if you know what I mean."

Naruto smiled at that, "Yeah that sounds nice." Naruto paid his fee and was given the key. "So, when shall I be expecting them?"

The receptionist looked down at her papers. "In 30 minutes."

Naruto nodded and thanked the receptionist and walked to his room with glee. _Wow, I've never fucked a virgin before; I wonder what it will be like. Probably real tight._

Naruto got settled on his bed and watched some TV and it wasn't long before he heard a knock. Naruto smiled and turned off the TV and walked over to the door, preparing to see whether they will be sexy and he was imagining how big their boobs were, he was already hard and he didn't even know what they looked like yet.

Naruto opened the door and looked around. "Hello? Did someone knock on my door?"

"We did mister."

Naruto looked down and saw two girls; one of them was scared and crying while hiding behind the other girl's back. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki ummm, you seem to have the wrong room, where are your parents?"

The girl shook her head. "You asked for an experienced and a virgin right? Well here we are, just get it over with will ya?"

Naruto was very confused until he noticed the tags on them. The first tag read as thus:

_Name: Yume-Chan_

_Age: 9_

_Mouth: New: Used: |_

_Back: New: Used: |_

_Front: New: Used: |_

The tag on the scared girl read like this:

_Name: Hanabi-Chan_

_Age: 12_

_Mouth: New: | Used: _

_Back: New: | Used: _

_Front: New: | Used: _

Naruto got real pissed and sick to his stomach as he read the tags and sighed. "Come in."

As Naruto could tell, though the girl in the front looked like she didn't give a crap at this point, and probably already accepted it, she was still scared and hated every part of her life. "Alright, come one Hanabi, I'll show you what you will be doing from now on."

Naruto seethed at that statement as the girls entered his room and locked the door behind them. Hanabi retreated to a corner as Yume approached Naruto. "So what are you going to do with me? You sick fuck?"

Naruto tried really hard to control his anger. "Nothing, I thought I would be getting adults, but, this? I'm going to call the police right now!"

Yume was surprised and blocked the phone. "It's useless; the police are in on this."

Naruto shook his head. What the hell happened to his home town, no wonder why all his friends moved out, "I have to find a way to bring this sick establishment down and rescue all of you, and maybe we can escape."

Yume shook her head. "They always find us; I have two strikes already against me and with each strike, and the punishment gets worse. First strike, you are banged for 24 hours straight, when one client is satisfied, you go to another, un able to wash yourself. Second strike is solitary confinement for two straight weeks with minimal food and blind folded rape if a client paid extra to enter your cell."

Naruto was confused. "Ok so what's the third strike?"

Yume gulped and fought her tears. "Death."

All of sudden Naruto heard crying from next door. "Stop this please! It hurts! Mommy where are you? Ow!"

Hanabi cried even harder. "What the hell is wrong with people?"

Yume sadly sighed. "Ever since the new mayor has come in, this place quickly turned from a nice peaceful place to the worst place to live in if you are a child. Parents are forced to sell their children to this place, some even do it willingly. I was sold at the age of 4." Yume began crying as Naruto held her.

Naruto then looked at Hanabi, who was still crying in the corner. "It's ok, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Hanabi sniffled as she slowly walked over two Naruto and then fell in his arms. "I'm scared, daddy sold me to this disgusting place, and I hate it!"

Naruto held the two crying children as he comforted them. "It's alright, I promise, nothing will happen to you two ever again."

Yume looked up with tears in her eyes. "B-But, we are supposed to be back after we're done."

Naruto sighed. "Are you able to sleep with the customer for the night?"

Yume nodded. "It's uncommon, but yes."

Naruto then cut the tags off of them and he began planning a jailbreak. "How many of you girls are in this building?"

Yume thought for a moment. "200. But there are other places like this, to stop this madness, you will have to remove that corrupt leader and even then this will move underground. Even if you do breakout the entire city and remove the mayor, this type of stuff will continue happening."

Naruto was hoping for a lower number but shook his head. "Well, I can't just only rescue you two."

Yume sighed as she pat the back of the crying Hanabi. "Listen to me; the tags have some sort of paralyzing thing in them. In the case of a mass breakout, all of the girls will get paralyzed. It's no use."

Naruto grumbled. "Alright, here is what I'll do, I'll pull the fire alarm, and then the three of us escape, encouraging other girls to come with us."

Yume sighed as she gave up. "What are you going to do about the rest of the town?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm going to become the mayor of course, who is the current mayor?"

Yume ground her teeth in anger. "My grandfather, Danzo, he is the bastard that sold me off."

Naruto recognized that name. Danzo was on the town council, but Naruto got into some deep shit with him earlier and even had the chance to kill him and now he was regretting not killing Danzo. "It's my entire fault, I could have killed him, but I didn't, but if I did, none of this crap would be happening. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. A life in jail would have been worth preventing all this from happening."

The crying from next door only grew louder and talking was heard. "Alright you whore, now take it all in your womb."

Naruto's clenched his fist as Hanabi clung onto Naruto and tried to cover her ears. "Mo-Mommy, wh-why di-did y-y-you se-se-sell me?" was from behind the wall.

Naruto could not take it anymore as he made his way to the bathroom and let up his dinner. Hanabi was concerned and went up right to Naruto and rubbed his back like her mother did when she was alive when Hanabi got sick like that.

Yume watched the scene in sadness. "Naruto, when are we going to escape?"

When Naruto was done, he washed his face and washed out his mouth and looked at the two girls. "Now. They will least expect it, everyone will be sleeping."

Yume nodded and looked at Hanabi. "You should probably carry her; she's still upset over this whole thing."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to Yume and picked her up piggy back style. "Listen, I could run fast, you probably can't. Don't worry; I'll get you both out of here." Naruto then put on some gloves and looked through his pack and found a mask, which he put on, and he did the same with Yume, and Hanabi. Naruto then picked Hanabi up bridal style, who clung to his chest for safety, and that it was because he was warm and she knew he would protect her with his life.

Naruto nodded as he proceeded out the door and shut it behind him. Naruto found the closest alarm and pulled it, which caused all the rooms to open and Naruto began running.

For every girl he found he cut the tag he told them the same thing, run as far away from here as possible. Naruto was the first to the door, but was tripped by a guard who arrived there in time to prevent any escaping. The guard then removed Yume's mask. "Strike 3 Yume."

Naruto's eye widened as he tried to save Yume, but it was too late, Yume was shot in the head. Naruto tackled the guard and took his pistol and pistol whipped him and knocked him out.

Hanabi, who saw the whole thing, began crying again. Naruto wasted no time in picking the two girls back up and ran to his house, which was thankfully not only in the outskirts of the town, it was also far away, but thanks to Naruto's intense training, he could run the entire town in five minutes using something his master called chakra, which was once commonly used long ago by ninjas, but its use was stopped long ago when technology was developed.

Naruto ran into his house and laid Yume on his couch. "You are going to be fine."

Yume shook he head as Naruto applied pressure to the bullet wound. "I'm sorry but I can't survive this, Naruto, was it?"

Naruto nodded. "Don't talk like that!"

Yume smiled. "Thank for doing this. I now know that after 5 long miserable years, there is one person that still cares for me."

Naruto got desperate as he tried to stop the bleeding as Yume's breath died. "Thank you, I hope you don't forget about me."

Naruto's tears fell on Yume's face. "I won't, I'll think about you every day."

Yume smiled as she closed her eyes, happy that she will be remembered. "Goodbye Naruto-Kun."

Naruto released his tears has he cried on Yume's chest.

Hanabi, seeing the first time in her life, someone dying could not take it as she lied down next to Naruto and cried in his chest.

It was a sad day as Yume died in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki.

The next day, Naruto woke up really depressed. Naruto looked down at the sleeping Hanabi and decided to let her sleep some more as he took the dead body of Yume and proceeded to his back yard. Naruto then began digging a hole, unknowingly being watched by two tear running and Lilac colored eyes. When Naruto was done digging, he was about to place Yume in the hole when Hanabi walked up to Naruto and held onto his shirt for comfort. "I never thought that seeing someone die would be so devastating."

Naruto nodded. "It's never easy to see someone you die, even if you have never met them."

Naruto placed Yume in the hole and began putting the dirt back as the two cried their hearts out. Naruto then took a stone and carved a message into it and stuck into the ground.

When the deed was done, the stone read,

_Here lays Yume, a hopeful and bright spirit, extinguished by the corrupt place this town has become. May she Rest in Peace._

Neither had a eulogy for the girl as they didn't even know her for an entire day, but that did not stop them from staring at the grave for hours on end. Naruto was the first to move, "Come on Hanabi, we should get inside, it's about to rain."

Hanabi sadly nodded they slowly walked back inside where they sat at the table. A table Yume could have sat at, if only things could have been different, if only he had killed Danzo.

Naruto sighed as he took out a pen and notebook he always carried around and began scribbling something down. Hanabi was confused. "What are you doing?"

Naruto's hand tensed for a moment then continued writing. "I'm coming up with a plan to get this messed up of a town back to the town I once knew."

Hanabi nodded. "So, what were you thinking of?"

Naruto smirked. "Direct confrontation, Danzo would never have thought I would come back here if he took over this town so quickly. This would catch him off guard, then I'm going to use the moment of weakness to do what I should have done three years ago."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're the guy who almost killed Danzo?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah that was me."

Hanabi nodded. "Where will I be?"

Naruto shook his head. "While leaving you here would probably have you safe for now, Danzo could react by sending his people here and get you. Taking you with me would only increase the chances of you getting captured."

Hanabi shook her head. "I'll piggy back you, that way you can defend yourself and me at the same time?"

Naruto nodded. "I really don't want you to witness another killing though."

Hanabi smiled. "If there is anyone I want to see die, it would be that man, that disgusting beast shall pay."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Alright, against my better judgment, I'm going to take you with me, but you will do as I say, even if it means you have to run without me. Do you understand?"

Hanabi frowned. "But, I want to stick with you to the end, you saved me after all."

Naruto shook his head. "Do you understand?"

Hanabi sadly sighed as she hung her head down. "Yes, I'll do whatever you say, even if it means leaving you behind forever."

Naruto did not like to see Hanabi in her saddened state. "Hey listen, chances are it will not come down to that, even if it does, I will most likely survive, but in the case I don't, please, leave this city." Naruto gave Hanabi an amulet. "My friend gave this to me, please make your way to Tazuna Town and find your way to its mayor. Once you do, show him this amulet and he will understand."

Hanabi nodded. "If you die, I shall do so then, reluctantly so."

Naruto held Hanabi, who began crying his arms again. "Please don't leave me all alone. Please don't"

Naruto rubbed her back. "I won't. I will make Danzo pay for what he has done. Today shall be the day that this town shall be free of its inhuman leader."

* * *

**A/N Hmmm great chapter. For those of whom that got offended, you either don't know my style or you still haven't learned after reading my fics. I like writing dark fics and just because I do, does not make me a monster. While most of them don't have rape in them, they are still generally dark and what makes writing about murder and rape different. Yes I know rape is a much more horrid and unforgivable crime than murder, but homicide is still a terrible thing and plenty of people write about it and are they murderers? No. So if write about rape, do not assume that I rape, because I don't. So before some of you go ranting about how much of piece of shit I am, please think about what I just said. For some odd reason I'm still feeling like going to get hate and threats for this, well at least one... Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Best Friend

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 to my two-shot, The Forbidden Springs. This is a short chapter, so, here it is! Thoughts means Italics.**

**Disclaimer: Kishi owns owns Naruto and it's characters.**

**WARNING: References to rape, we dwell into the sick fuck of a mind Danzo has (trust me, it is not a place you want to be, well at least this Dazno in this story...)**

* * *

Naruto and Hanabi were walking down the sidewalk of Konoha and Naruto then began hearing noises that made him feel even sicker than he already was. Beyond the sound of the passing cars were the sounds coming from children echoing throughout the city, sounds he could not locate, the sound of a victim of rape. Naruto once tried to locate even one, but it was impossible. Naruto looked down various alleyways and did not see anything going.

Hanabi did not seem to like it either and she shifted into Naruto and held on to his pant legs. "Please don't let that happen to me."

Naruto paused and grit his teeth as the sounds were getting to him. "I promise, I will not let that happen to you."

Hanabi nodded and looked up. "Hey Naruto, we're here."

Naruto nodded. Both of them knew where to go and Naruto would be glad to get inside some sort of building so he will not be able to hear whatever fucked shit was going on.

Naruto took a deep breath as he entered the building and smirked. Every day at this hour, the mayor is required to have open walk-ins so he could listen to his people. Of course everyone was checked for weapons but no one was checked for their ID.

Hanabi came up with the perfect cover to bring in the pistol Naruto had, as much as Naruto hated it, he decided to play along with her idea. On the inside, she was glad that Naruto out right shot down the idea and was even gladder that it took every ounce of convincing and cuteness she had to barely win him over. She was happy that Naruto was not like the rest of the monsters who lived there.

Naruto then put on his acting face and approached the metal detector. "Hello officer, I caught this run away, and I wish to bring her to Danzo, our mayor to determine her punishment and in the case she escapes again…" Naruto then took out the gun held it under Hanabi's chin. On the outside it seemed Naruto was reveling in holding a little girl against her will but on the inside, _Why the fuck am I doing this? I'm sure there is another way to get in, but… Kami fucking dammit! I never thought I would be holding a gun to a girl's head, even if it was her idea to stop this fucking madness… what the fuck is wrong with me!?_

Hanabi made it more believable by crying. "P-P-Please d-don't k-kill m-me. D-Daddy wh-wh-where a-a-are y-you?"

Naruto "seethed" as he "pistol whipped" Hanabi in the head. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? You should be happy that I ain't fucking you right now little girl."

It was really good acting as Hanabi got knocked down and 'cried' harder and held her head where the pistol hit her, but what she really was doing was dripping fake blood in her hair.

The officer smirked as he began leering at Hanabi. "I'm surprised you didn't, she got sexy ass right here and from the looks of it, he pussy is probably tight."

Naruto almost gave them away as he held back all his frustration. "I'm surprised myself, but rules are rules. Danzo don't like them brought in soiled. The reward would be much less.

The officer nodded. "You may pass with the weapon, just in case she does escape, here you go, a weapon's pass."

Naruto smiled as he took the pass, pinned it to his chest and "dragged" Hanabi down the hallway, to have a meeting with the mayor.

When Naruto and Hanabi reached the door as they were still acting, Naruto opened the door put up his gun when he saw Danzo just sitting there aimed and fired.

Danzo smirked. _It is almost time to close down this foolish weekly tradition. I can finally go back to fucking those airtight girls afterwards. Oh how I love to fuck them._ Danzo smirked as he remembered the countless times where he broke the spirits of little girls and practically made them his willing servants, but he knew that the moment he was removed, the will be more than happy to escape. That could not happen. _Who knew that this was going to be successful? Better yet, how did this even all happen?_

_Oh yeah, after getting an offer a few years back for my granddaughter a granddaughter I didn't even give a shit about, I decided to haggle the price up and he wasn't surprised that I did. He then told me that children were in high demand for the sex slave trade and that is when I brought my plan to become mayor into action. Once I was successful in that, I began threatening and killing all the people who would of course disapprove my proposal and brought in ones who would agree and now, I'm practically running a city of child prostitution. My first fuck with a little girl was an amazing experience ad she was virgin too and has been ever since. The only future problem I would have is Naruto coming back, but that should not happen for a few more years..._

All of a sudden the door opened Danzo looked up to see a man with blonde hair hold up a gun and shot it.

Right between the eyes of Danzo was a bullet hole.

Hanabi gulped at how Naruto had not hesitated doing that. The guards on either side then tackled Naruto, or at least tried to as he side stepped them and the tackled each other.

Hanabi nodded as she brought out some rope and handed one end to Naruto and they began quickly tying them up and removing any weapons they had and turned around in time for Naruto to shoot a guard in the leg and then shut and lock the door.

Hanabi nodded as she began dragging stuff against the door and Naruto began searching for a certain paper. Naruto was half way going through one of the files when someone came through the windows and saw Hanabi. The officer smiled as he approached Hanabi, unzipping his pants. "Naruto!"

Naruto cursed as he went behind the guy and stabbed him in the back and threw him against the tied up guards. Naruto then quickly took Hanabi and carried her piggy back as a grenade went and exploded and they escaped in time.

Naruto then resumed his search for the paper he was looking for. The door beginning to give to the battering ram as Naruto found the papers he needed. Naruto smirked as he noticed that instead of a successor, he left what was practically 'Sign this in the event of my death to become mayor.'

Naruto then found a pen began quickly signing initializing, signing and dating everything. Naruto was about to sign the last line when about a dozen police crashed in through the windows. Naruto smiled as quickly singed off the last line as he kicked over the desk and used it as cover.

Hanabi began crying as she held Naruto. "It's ok Hanabi, I got everything signed, and I am now officially the mayor of this place."

Hanabi shook her head. "But they will not listen."

Naruto shook his head as he heard the door finally give. "Put your hands up we have you surrounded!"

Naruto smirked as he got up and raised his hands, with the papers in them of course. "Now, now, you would not want to shoot the new mayor would you?"

One of the officers shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto laughed as he began reading out the entire document and the fact that Danzo was stupid enough to sign beforehand for his successor in the case of his death meant that anybody could become the mayor."

The officer nodded. "Alright mayor Naruto, I am the captain of the Konoha Force, at your service. To be honest, I hated Danzo for what he did to this town and what he forced me to do. It was the only thing keeping my daughter from sharing other girl's fates."

Naruto noticed the tears and regret in the man's eyes. "I want you to root out any person who partook in these activities for the last few years and kick them from my city, including your own officers. At the same time, after that, I want to send out some of your men to all the people who left this place and inform them that Naruto is back and running the city! How you remove those fuckers will be up to you, whatever fate you decide them will be heaven compared to what will happen to them in hell. Oh yeah, please spread word that I am now the new mayor. You are all dismissed!"

The entire team nodded and nodded. "Yes sir!"

Hanabi sighed as everyone left and all of a sudden Naruto held her. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, even if it was all acting. I swear to Kami I will never hurt you in any way."

Hanabi was about brush it off her shoulder but noticed that he was crying and decided a less harsh approach as she held him as well "It's alright, Naruto. I know you would never hurt me, come on why are you crying?"

Naruto sniffled. "The thought of you getting hurt, makes me upset. I know we only knew each other for not even a day, but we have become friends. I was hoping that maybe because you don't have a place to stay, you would live with me?"

Hanabi frowned. "Naruto you silly head we aren't friends."

Naruto's heart felt like it broke. "Wh-What?"

Hanabi then smiled. "We are best friends!"

It took a few seconds for Naruto to get what Hanabi just did and began laughing. "Oh you got me. Nice one. So we really are best friends?"

Hanabi went in and hugged Naruto. "I never really had any friends, but now I do, and now you are my best friend."

Naruto smiled as he hugged Hanabi back. "Yeah, I guess we are best friends."

* * *

**A/N Yeah, it seems that one-shots are not exactly my specialty as this is not my best work by any means. I decided to turn this into a friendship pairing, so I think I'm finally learning in that aspect. Ummm nothing much else to say but like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
